Harry's Nightmares
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: A series of one-shots following Harry's different nightmares. Also, check out Hermione's Nightmares and Ron's Nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**The story starts as Harry's nightmare for this chapter. You'll know (I hope) when he wakes up.**

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes. It took him a while to recognize where he was, but when he did, he bolted up, searching for his wand within his robes. The place where he was was the place where the Portkey in the Triwizard tournament had let to. The dreaded graveyard. The graveyard that had pretty much all of the big chaos had started. The graveyard that looked as depressing and fog-filled as the last time Harry had been there. Harry had always feared this place, but now he feared it even more since he couldn't locate his wand.<p>

"Looking for this?" called out a smooth voice from Harry's left. There stood the source of all of Harry's fears, sadness, and pretty much every negative feeling that Harry has ever felt. You-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named. That's right. Lord Voldemort in the flesh, and he was clutching Harry's wand.

"Oh, did you think that you actually beat me when you casted that little disarming spell?" He clicked his tongue. "Silly, silly boy."

"Give me back my wand!" Harry yelled, but did not approach him.

"Oh sure, I'll give it back to you Potter," he sneered. "But it'll come with a price."

Suddenly, the fog slightly cleared up in front of Harry and Lord Voldemort, revealing six figures.

"No. NO!" Harry cried out, for he had recognized who they were. There stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, each with their own Death Eater grabbing hold of them and pointing their wands and their necks. He noticed Hermione whimpering quietly and Ron trying to soothe her without getting the disapproval of a Death Eater.

"Well well well, it looks like that boy is in a tough situation," Voldemort called out to his Death Eaters, who in return sneered.

"I'll tell you what, Potter," Voldemort continued. "I'll make a deal with you. How about you get your wand back and a friend of your choice, while you have to sit here and watch the other two be tortured and killed."

Voldemort openly laughed at Harry's shocked and angry expression. "And if I want all three of them?" he asked.

"Then I'll kill all four of you," was Voldemort's simply reply.

"I-I can't choose!" Harry cried out, shaking his head to himself.

"Well I guess that's your problem," Voldemort sneered. "Personally, I would pick one of the Purebloods. That Mudblood wouldn't do you much good." Harry locked eyes with Hermione, so he could see the fear behind them. He couldn't imagine Hermione not being there for him, whether it was for her vast knowledge, for her comforting presence.

"Or maybe just leave the boy," Voldemort continued. "What good would he do for you?" Harry left Hermione's eyes to look into Ron's blue ones. He could see the pain behind them, with a hint of fear. What good would Ron do for Harry? Ron had been practically the only family he had, his best mate, his brother. He and Ron were just always there for each other, whether to play Quidditch or for other more serious stuff.

"Maybe the other girl is the one you should get rid of," Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear. Harry couldn't bear to look into Ginny's brown eyes, for he was afraid of what he would find there. He was afraid that if he looked into Ginny's eyes, he would just take her and leave without a second thought.

"Time is ticking, Harry Potter," Voldemort warned.

"No, please, don't make me choose!" Harry cried, pulling on his messy hair. He could already feel the tears coming out of his green eyes, but he didn't care. He simply couldn't choose between the three people he needed the most.

"I can't, I can't choose!" Harry muttered. He bolted up and this time he was not in the graveyard anymore. He was in Ron's room, at the Burrow, with Ron peering over him, looking slightly scared.

"It's alright, mate," Ron said. "Voldemort is gone. He's not going to bother you anymore."

Harry could still feel the silent tears streaming down his face. He knew that Voldemort would still bother him, even if it was just in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything that you recognize except for my writing style.**

* * *

><p>Harry was at a playground. It looked very familiar, but it took him a full minute to recognize the playground where Dudley's gang tried to beat him up the summer before his fifth day, the day that the dementors found him.<p>

He hadn't been there is several years, so he was confused as to why he was there. However, up ahead, sitting on the grass and holding hands, he saw two familiar faces.

He smiled to himself and began to walk over to his best friends, Ron and Hermione. When he reached his two friends, they frowned at him as he sat down.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know what you're doing here," said Hermione coldly, "but we're here because we needed to escape."

"Escape?" Harry repeated blankly.

"Listen," Ron spoke up for the first time. "I can't take it anymore, being in your shadow. Yeah, I was okay with it at first, but that was before you because so bloody famous. Everyone thinks that Harry Potter is this great war hero."

"Oh, Ron, not this again!" Harry groaned. "Listen, it's not my fault that I was the one that had to kill Voldemort, and that I'm getting all of this attention. You know that if I had the option of avoiding all of the interviews and pictures, I'd do it."

"It's not just him, you know," Hermione piped up. "Do you know how many sacrifices I've had to make just to keep my friendship with you? In case you didn't notice, I was tortured because of you."

Hermione's last word echoed around them. No, he had to make them understand that if he had a choice, he would have just had a normal childhood with them instead of the dangerous one that he had. Harry started to say this outloud, but fell quiet when Ron and Hermione stood up.

"We just can't take it," Ron told him dully. "Cameras all over the place, constantly being in danger. It just isn't worth it." Then, still clutching Hermione's hand, they walked away.

"But there aren't any cameras or danger right now!" Harry shouted after them, but as soon as the words slipped his mouth, a thousand people with cameras jumped out of bushes, all of them taking pictures and asking questions all at once. Even through all of that noise, you could hear the evil laugh of Voldemort in the distance.

Harry searched with his eyes for his friends, and when he found them, they just looked sadly and walked away.

"No, wait, I didn't want any of this!", he kept shouting, but it was no use. His best friends had just walked out of the part and his life.

When Harry would wake up from this nightmare, the first thing he would do is find his best friends and hug them, then apologize for all the inconveniences he brought to their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's surprising, but it's hard to come up with nightmares for Harry. Yeah, I know.<strong>

**In other news, if I get a few more visitors for my story The Prophecy, I'll upload the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, another Harry nightmare. Yay!**

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Harry didn't know where he was. It looked like he was in one of the fields surrounding the Burrow. The winds around here were ferocious. Harry looked around to see who had called out his name, and saw Hermione running towards him, a frightened look on her face. Harry didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until he caught her in his arms.

"What happened Hermione?"

"I-I tried to tell them!" she cried. "I mean it Harry, I honestly tried to tell them!"

"What, what did you tell who?" Harry demanded.

"I told them it was nothing!" Hermione whimpered. "I tried to tell them it was nothing! They didn't believe me Harry, they didn't believe me."

"Who, Hermione," Harry asked impaciently. "Who did you tell that to?"

But instead of answering, she just cringed into Harry, with her bushy hair whipping into Harry's face. A few seconds later, you could make out two people running towards them. They closer they got, the more distinguishable their fiery red hair was, the girl's hair whipping around in the wind. The two figures stopped right in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Harry," Ginny greeted flatly, while Ron just glared at him. He heard Hermione whimper from his arms.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, not sensing the danger.

Ginny scoffed. "Nothing's wrong, dear. Oh, except for the fact that the slut you're holding is trying to steal you away from me."

Ron glared at his sister at the use of the word "slut", but said nothing.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"I tried to tell them!" Hermione whispered. "I tried to tell them it was nothing, Harry."

Now he finally understood.

"Ginny, I thought you knew better than to get jealous of my friendship with Hermione," Harry said sternly.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny snorted. "Everyone knows that you two have been messing around for years. It was talk with my brother that caused me to open my eyes."

Harry moved his green eyes from Ginny to Ron, who still was looking stony.

"Well?" Harry said flatly. "I suppose you still think that Hermione prefers "The Chosen One", then?"

Ron said nothing, instead taking turns glaring at Harry and Hermione.

"Here's the deal, Harry," Ginny spoke up. "Just ditch her, and everything will be fine. Ron will get his little slut to play with, and I'll get you."

"Don't call her that!" Ron bellowed at his sister, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I'm the one you love," Ginny said simply. "Is someone like her going to come between us?"

Harry didn't respond, instead he just looked down into Hermione's brown eyes. He saw such pain and sadness etched into them, that he knew what he had to decide.

"You're wrong," Harry told Ginny, who looked at him blankly. "You're not the only one I love. You're the only one I'm in love with, true," he glared at Ron, "but nothing is going to stop me from loving Hermione. Nothing, not you, or Ron, or even Voldemort for that matter. Ginny, I thought you had never even thought of the possibility of me and Hermione together, unlike your idiot brother. So, both of you, you can either accept Hermione's friendship with me, or you can walk away. Your choice."

And they did what he feared the most they would do. They simply walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda liked this one. Not as much as I loved my most recent Ron nightmare, but still. It was pretty cool.<strong>

**Be sure to check out the poll on my profile.**

**Be sure to check out the other stories I'm updating right now:**

**Love is its own kind of magic**

**When they left, they took my heart with them.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a little something I thought of this morning. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Harry was surrounded by darkness. He saw light up ahead, so naturally, he followed it. Standing there was not an enemy, but a little girl.<em>

_That girl, he saw, was about nine years old, and looked exactly how Ginny had looked when he had met her the first time at King's Cross all those years ago. She was staring at him with disapproving eyes._

"_Why did you have me?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit._

"_What?" Harry asked, shocked._

"_You're a horrible father!" her lips started to quiver. "You don't know what you're doing, raising a child like me! You never had a father, how are you supposed to be one?"_

_Before Harry could respond, a boy if about thirteen, looking exactly like James Potter, Harry's father, appeared._

"_Yeah, why do we even call you dad?" he asked._

_Harry couldn't say anything, but he didn't need to, because another small girl looking exactly like eleven-year old Lily Evans did in Snape's memories appeared._

"_I can be a good father!" he tried to shout, but then a boy appeared looking exactly like he did back in his pre-Hogwarts year came._

"_We don't love you," he said flatly, while the Lily-look-alike nodded._

_Then, more and more children appeared, even one looking like a young Ron, with his, Ginny's, and his parent's traits mixed into their looks, not one looking like the other, but all of them still whispering the same type of things that the other children had said. _

"_Look, I'll try my best!" he yelled, but no one listened, the whispering only increasing in volume, until at last, all of them yelled at the same time "BAD FATHER!"_

Harry sat up, sweating from his dream. He looked to his right and saw Ginny sleeping, a small bump already forming between her hips. Their first child.

Harry stared blankly at Ginny's stomach. What had he done?

* * *

><p><em>I always thought that Harry and Teddy would be scared being fathers, since their's were dead. What do you think? <em>

_I have a one-shot of Teddy leaving because Victorie is pregnant in When They Left, They Took My Heart With Them if you're interested._

_Don't forget to check out my poll._

_If you're a Scorrose fan, please make your way over to the Scorrose Fan Forum. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a little something that I thought of. If your read this, this is helping me get to my goal of 1,000 hits for this story!_

* * *

><p>"Harry."<p>

Harry turned around to see the exquisite face of the love of his life, Ginny. She was beautiful. The sunlight danced off of her ginger hair, making it look brighter than usual. Her face glowed, as if she had just won a Quidditch match. Cautiously, she made her way over to Harry.

"Ginny," he said. No words could depict his utter joy to see her. She had him completely stupefied.

She had a blazing look behind her eyes, as she finally approached Harry close enough to touch him, but she just smiled, almost with pity, as she continued to strut past Harry and to a mysterious man with no face that Harry had not noticed before. Ginny grinned at the man, truly grinned, as if all of her happiness was within that one mysterious person.

"Ginny," Harry called out weakly. He could not contain the jealousy that burned inside of him, but stronger than that jealousy was the hurt that he felt stabbing him in the stomach.

"Oh, hello Harry," Ginny said, her voice a mixture between pleasant and gratifying. Ginny had Harry hanging on her every word, every movement, that Harry wondered for a brief second if Ginny had acquired some Veela attributes.

"I'm sorry," she continued, even though she did not look sorry. "Your life is just much too trouble for me. You see, my life is as free as a feather, whereas yours is just filled with Voldemort."

"Ginny, please," Harry begged, his voice cracking a bit. "I know that it's a lot to handle, but just wait-"

But Ginny's eyes were telling him exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, sounding a bit dull.

Then, her mouth formed the words that would end up killing Harry from the inside.

"I've moved on."

* * *

><p><em>As you probably can't tell, I've used a different writing technique than I usually do with this chapter.<em>

_Don't forget to check out my poll!_


End file.
